FYI- Mistakes in stories
by LSR-7
1. Default Chapter

I noticed in several fanfics of Escaflowne or others that have something to do with Japan has a few mistakes that bothered me. I do not blame the authors at all since they were just not informed or didn't look it up.

I decided to write this up to help with any future series, or to just inform people.

Here are some common, or not so common, mistakes I have seen.

****

Names

1) Japanese people in Japan do NOT have middle names like that of western countries. So when it says "Hitomi Kanzaki" or "Kanzaki Hitomi" those are her only names, no middle names.

2) This one I'm not that concerned about, just thought I'd let you guys know. You normally say your surname before your name, so it would be "Kanzaki Hitomi". But saying Hitomi Kanzaki can be considered a "translation" so I find it acceptable to see it written as such since most of these fanfics are in English. So that means instead of saying John Smith, it'd be Smith John, when introducing yourself to someone that is Japanese or if they introduced themselves to you, unless they are aware of western traditions of their name before their family name, but let's not get too far into that or it'd just be too confusing. Too late, I've already confused myself!

3) Japanese people in America may adopt an American name just so they either fit in more, or so it's easier for an American to say their name, etc. In that case that American name might become a middle name. For example: Ooyama Amane goes by the American name "Jessica" and so her full name is Amane Jessica Ooyama. The double "o" concept may be confusing so some Japanese people write their names "Ohyama" an "h" instead of another "o".

****

Money

In Japan they use yen, not dollars, as currency. My general rule of thumb in converting dollars to yen is to move the decimal point two over to the right. For example $10.00 is roughly 1,000 yen. $5.49 = 549 yen. This isn't precise, but it works for me.

****

Written Language

In Japan they use a mixture of their own Japanese characters and Chinese characters. There is Hiragana, which were Japanese characters that women used without Chinese characters so long ago. There was a novel written by a woman some centuries ago that was all hiragana. This set is mixed with Chinese characters. Then there is Katakana that is only used for foreign words or names like "America", "Rachel", "pizza" etc. Then there is Kanji, the Japanese name for Chinese characters. There's also Romaji, which they use the Roman alphabet to spell things. Example: "America" in romaji would be "Amerika", "Ice cream" would be "Aisu kuriimu", "Jason" would be "Jeison" etc. The Japanese language is phonetic. So if Hitomi were to have a spelling test it wouldn't have those annoying silent letters that English has like the silent "b" in "comb" or the "gh" in "light. This is in regards to some fics where they had some character read off letters on a plaque or something. That would only be possible if it's not Chinese, Korean, or Japanese that I know of. ****

Misc.

Senpai (pronounced more like "sempai" with an "m") means "upper classman". I'm not sure if anyone knew how annoyed I was with a few of the translations of the subbed version of Escaflowne. The subtitles kept saying "Captain Amano" when senpai means "upper classman". I suppose it's sorta close to what it means, but it's not the same. You use the word senpai for elder students in your school. In the Japanese school system it is six years of elementary school, three years in middle school, and three years in high school. You get free education up through middle school, but you have to pay for high school. You do and entrance exam for several schools to get in. There are different levels and you'll get into the one that suits your level of education. It's like taking the SATs, except for high school. Because of this system many students study very hard so they can get into the best high school they can. It's not unusual for students to go to shrines and buy a charm for luck in their studies. 

That's all I can think of at the moment. Sorry if this doesn't directly go with Escaflowne, but I found several of these types of mistakes in Escaflowne fanfics which is why I put this up to hopefully change some mistakes.

If you have any questions that you think I should add, I'd be more than happy to, if I even know.


	2. I hopefully answered some questions

Again, I'd like to reiterate that I'm not bashing people who don't know much about Japan, I just wanted to help and let people know of some mistakes I've found and that I'd like to help correct those. I really don't mean to be extremely picky.

This is what Mystic Blue had to say-

Anyway! The review was going to go on to contribute some of my own examples of fics   
that have errors.   
Here are some...   
1) English names. Okay people, if Hitomi is in Japan, then her neighbours/friends/classmates   
would not have ENGLISH names. You have no idea how frequently I see that Hitomi's roommate   
or friend is named "Tony", "Kevin", "Sarah", etc.   
2) Stop giving Hitomi's brother a made up name. And if you insist on replacing yours with the   
real one, at least make it JAPANESE. It's completely illogical to name him "Jason" or "Corey".   
His real name, as given to him by the makers of Esca, is Mamoru.   
3) Don't mix english with Japanese. If you're writing a story in English (or whatever language),   
then make it entirely in that language. Hundreds of anime fics here frequently use Japanese   
in their stories, for just little clips at a time, and it's distracting. Those who do this may think   
they're demonstrating their "coolness" by using simple words that in truth, most anime-sub   
watchers know as well (eg. Baka, Aishiteru, Hai, Iie, Hontou, etc....). People should learn that   
Japanese is not a language that should be used in stories for synonym purposes. If you are truly   
unable to think of a better word for "idiot", resist the urge to use "baka" and actually look up the   
english word in a thesaurus.   
4) Okay, one of the major errors. If Hitomi goes back in a fic (which usually happens), she and Van   
are all cold footed.   
Van: "She's so beautiful! But I can't tell her, because she'll reject me... she probably doesn't feel the same   
way...."   
Okay, wrong. Some fics sidestep this by inserting a "still" somewhere in the last phrase. But those who don't   
should be reminded of something.   
In episode 26 (23 in the cut), the FINAL episode, Allen and Van are fighting. Hitomi watches and then cries out,   
"Stop it Van!" thus sending them both into a different dimension. THey are BOTH there. They are both speaking   
of their own accord. Hitomi is not playing ventriloquist with Van, he is THERE and SPEAKING. He drifts off for a while   
as Folken explains the reaction of fate and whatnot to Hitomi. When she gets it, she says, "I... I think I'm in love   
with Van. Yes! The smell of the fields... Van's smell... I love you, Van."   
To which, Van cries, "Hitomi!" and his eyes widen at her confession.   
HE HEARD HER CONFESSION! His reaction just as she said it is far too coinciding to be a simple coincident. Yet, in   
many VH fanfics, Van is always in doubt about whether or not Hitomi loves him. Um, HELLO. She TOLD you she did.   
What more do you want? A large banner ad professing it?   
5) Another LARGE one. Some fics have Hitomi going back a few months after. Or have her overwhelmingly depressed   
a few months later. For those authors who do this, there is something you should know.   
That scene in the final episode where Hitomi is standing waiting for the train and sees Van takes place (drumroll please)   
ONE YEAR LATER!   
She says she's fine... and she genuinely looks it. And she's not on Gaia.   
  
~~Okay, that's my beef. LOL. IF you're making another chapter you can use these examples if you want.   
Good job. I'm glad someone finally spoke up about errors. Maybe from now on we'll see some more worthy-of-reading fics.   
^_~

Thanks for leaving a review. I will use your long one you left for the next section, but I'll have to tell you I sorta disagree with one part, not to annoy you, just my view.

I think it's okay to use a *little* bit of Japanese just for emphasis (I hope I spelled that correctly) Since they are probably speaking some Japanese. But I do find it annoying if it's half Japanese and half English, or what I'd like to call: Janglish.

I find that some Japanese words are hard to translate like "mou!" which doesn't mean "jerk!"(although it's pretty close) as it was translated in the subtitles, more like an angry groan or exclamation. Other than that I think they should just pick a language and go. I mean, even in real conversations you might use a few words of another language, like me. I sometimes mumble "Itte" rather than "ouch" when I hurt myself, but then again it may be because I'm more comfortable using it (Japanese was my first language, although I grew up in America. My mom is Japanese.)

Anyways, thanks for your input.

-Lea aka LSR_7

About not having Japanese names to use, I would understand because it would be hard to figure out a Japanese name, just as it would be hard for me to come up with a Polish or Russian name.

There was a question of why characters in anime looked western and not Asian. My mom said that it's probably wishful thinking (remember, she's Japanese, so please don't blame me, it's what she said) Like having long legs, big eyes, different colored hair, eyes, etc. My opinion is that they look cool and are meant to attract people to watch them. My mom also says it's also a mind complex about being short, but these days the younger generation of Japan are taller.

****

School

School starts in the Spring and ends in winter. I believe you get a four week summer vacation and a two week winter vacation. There are a couple other vacations around, but I don't want to wake Mom up to get exact dates, I'll do that some other time. I think in Japan they have 280 days of school while most schools in America is 180 days. I'll edit this and re-post it so I don't leave too many bloops.

****

Weddings

Guess what? I really don't have a problem with this! LOL. But just to let you guys know weddings can be done traditionally or western or both! My mom and dad did both. Apparently Mom had to change four times! What I know for certain is this. She wore a white kimono to show how colorless her life is (something like that) then a colorful one since getting married to a man is a joyful occasion. From there she changed into a traditional Western white wedding gown and Dad was in a suit. Before Dad dressed in a suit he wore the traditional Japanese black top and the black and white striped bottom.

(March 23, 2002

On the radio with John Tesh 98.9 FM it was the annual wedding fest or whatever. According to Mr. Tesh in Japan and in China the women wore white to symbolize death since in the olden days when a woman married she moved to her husband's place and usually didn't see her family again.)

At a wedding there is something like the best man and maid of honor, except a little bit different. They take care of the guests. They originally were the people that introduced the couple to each other.

Your friends talk about you at the reception like what we do here in front of everyone.

Gifts are mostly money (toasters? lol) and it is the duty of the newly wedded couple to give them gifts later on that are about the same value. A thank you card is not enough. This is true in other situations, not just weddings. When you receive a gift you give one back of about equal value, or if they gave you a really expensive gift at least half of the value. For example: My aunt gave me $100 for gradutaing high school, I(or Mom) would send back a gift about $50 worth, more or less.

****

More on Schools

In Jr. high and high school there are uniforms. "Sailor" uniforms are the most popular in middle and high school for girls. Girls usually wear a pleated skirt about knee length and most likely a white blouse or with the "sailor" flap and a ribbon/tie. Guys wear trousers and a dress shirt. There are usually two different uniforms, one for cold weather and one for warm weather. There are dates of when everybody needs to wear their different uniforms. Warm weather uniforms are generally short sleeved while cold weather uniforms are a little thicker and long sleeved. The most popular color for uniforms is navy blue. There are uniform jackets and back packs.

I think that's all I can think of for now. Please ask questions, they are welcomed.

I'll try to edit and re-post this at a later date. If you want a few Japanese names, I think I can help you out. I don't think I know enough to start a list and post yet.

Thanks.

-Lea aka LSR_7


	3. I hopefully defended myself well

Jigglykat-

hi... wow, thats some thorough details on how you want fanfics to be written. tell me this though. i've seen it everywhere, but i've *never* seen evidence of this being actually true: did van give hitomi a feather at the end of the series? i sure didn't see any exchange of anything but the pendant. i can understand about all the things you have listed that bug you. the american names is the only thing that you have that bothers me, everything else, i don't really care about. but the whole feather deal is the *only* one that makes me fairly perturbed. =^^=

LSR_7-

I don't believe Van actually gave Hitomi a feather, just that Hitomi gave Van her pendant. But I think it could be considered a transaction that was not witnessed by us, the viewers. I've also taken advantage of what was not said out loud in my Esca fanfic of Folken not being dead. It was fairly blatant that he is by the way Van had said to that monument/tomb stone that he could watch Fanelia from there, or something to that effect. I guess my fanfic could be considered an AU. Oh well…

Lady of Fire-

Hmm.. isn't the purpose of fanfics to write from what "we" wish to see the characters act, react, move, behave, as...etc The whole purpose is to express what we the writers believe should have happened or should be happening. In no way does this mean that "we're" right about it, because simply put this is a "fanfic" it isn't the original story out there... There is no cut and dry about this.   
  
I know it is frustrating to see mistakes and errors in some fics, but sometimes we have to realize that the writer is just "bad," "unexperienced," or just "clueless." We take that chance when we choose to read the fic. There is no law that we have to read that story... The thing to do is praise those that are actually good with their writing so that they keep writing and just politely, with no malice, review those "bad fics" with comments that are justifiable.   
  
It feels like some of the comments are more like pet peeves than actual errors. There's bound to be many different opinions on things just as there are bound to be many good and many bad writers. The thing to keep in mind is that everyone expresses things differently, and everyone needs to have their space to do it in.   
  
One last comment, people should be able to add whatever word they want. Alot of anime uses English words in their Japanese content, so why can't english writers do the same thing? Just food for thought.

LSR_7-

Yes, I agree that fanfics are the author's thoughts on how they would like to see it their way. The information I gave was meant for those who would like theirs to look a little bit more factual. I am in no way saying that those who do not know the facts don't write stories, I've read tons and loved many of them, whether or not they're factual according to the series or cultures.

Yes, I'll admit, many of what I put up are pet peeves, but I just wanted to put up facts.

Yes, I know that a lot of English is used in anime just as I use a lot of Japanese in real conversation and that it should be all right for English authors to use Japanese in English written stories. *Sheepishly* I just see half Japanese, half English sentences make bad grammar sometimes since the sentence structures aren't the same. I speak English and Japanese fairly well and I think to myself "Ack! They said that wrong!" LOL. I know that mixing it might actually be a good way to learn more of the language and may make it look spiffy. Just putting in what I thought.

mi-

ummmmmmmm.. i get ur point on some of ur suggestions on how to make fics better. but some of ur suggestions should be thought over.   
the authors like to write to write the way they want to not they way someelse might perfer. These stories r from their own personal views. this is what they wanted to write.   
i think that this website is used for displaying creative writings not ranting on how some could write their story better. I'm not saying that wht you say is wrong but if i wanted to make a new friend for hitomi, and name her friend sarah, that would be okay. Right?

LSR_7-

I love Fanfiction.net because it allows people to put up their writings, feelings, etc. to share with others from where ever. I'm not saying it's wrong to have English names in stories where people are in Japan, just that I understand that it would be hard to come up with Japanese names if you don't know any, just as it would be hard for me to think up African names.

Which reminds me, what I've written up in this "FYI" isn't a fanfiction, but I want people to see it. Where do you guys think I should put it under? At first I thought it would be okay here since I've seen lists like "You know you're an Esca fan when…" type of stuff, but I figure I need to abide by the rules set by this site as well as other people, I don't want to be shunned.

Anyways, thanks to all you guys for putting in your opinion, although I do cringe a little LOL. :-P

I hope you guys don't think bad of me, rather I hope you understand where I'm coming from and I agree that everyone has their own opinions and that there is no way for everybody to be right, including me.

Did you know that some people in Japan don't really know what a craze anime is over in America or other places out of Japan?

****

In Japan

About two years ago my family and I went to Japan to visit relatives and friends during summer vacation. I stayed for a total of six weeks, the first three were with Mom, Dad, and my sister. We spent the first two weeks with our relatives and Mom's friends down in Fukuoka, which is a city in the southern island of Japan. 

One of my cousins draws manga and goes to the mall where one floor is art supplies and off to the side there are desks for people to draw. Last I heard about my cousin is that on every Sunday she goes somewhere where she sells her amateur manga along with other kids. I thought this was neat, but I have yet to get a hold of one of her mangas.

****

Apartments/housing

We stayed in our uncle's apartment that was about a block away from our three aunts and another uncle. The toilet is separate from the bathroom it was separated by the doorway into the apartment. To go to the bathroom (with the bath) one had to go through the little room in front which had a sink (it's where we brushed our teeth) and the washing machine. No dryer, you hung your clothes outside, it was the same with many people. The bathtub is very deep, you can sit up and the water reaches your chin, unlike most western style tubs where you have to practically lay down for the water to go over your shoulders. It's a tiled room and a showerhead connected to a hose is beside the bathtub. You're supposed to get washed up and get into the tub afterwards to relax. For me the water was extremely hot and it took forever for me to finally get submerged.

Beside the bath room, across from the doorway, is a small guest room used like a storage room.

Down the short hall way away from the bath room you come into a living room with an open kitchen and two rooms to the side that are separated by sliding doors from the living room and from each other. One bed and several futons in the futon closet. That's it. I felt comfortable in it, and this is actually a large apartment in comparison to others.

Houses are generally compact, so if it's a two-story house it's not uncommon for the stairs to be steep. And let me tell you, they're scary! When I was about five we were at my aunt's house (it used to be Obaachan and Ojiichan's house) I was coming down the stairs and I tripped and fell down them. Not only are they steep, they're not carpeted, as well as the rest of the house because it was either wood floored or tatami mats, as are most homes. I'll tell you, that was NOT fun. (well duh! Lol)

I think I'll write more later, that is if you guys are interested.

Thanks to all of you who put in your input, I hope I'm not giving you a bad impression of me, or if I already had, I didn't mean to.


	4. Uniforms and Driving

Nelly-chan the Insane -

Hi! Good points here... not a fanfic, admittedly, but hey, whatcha gonna do? I have a question for you: why do Japanese school uniforms look like that? The sailor-girl motif, I mean? It's really interesting. I ask this partly because one of my career plans is to teach English in Japan (I've read up on it, they're in high demand there) and of course learn Japanese myself, because it's a neat language. Lol, Nelly-chan.

****

Uniforms 

Well, according to Mom a little over a century ago missionaries came to Japan from England. The uniforms in England schools (for girls at least) were "sailor" style and so Japan picked it up. In fact Mom's school was the first one in Japan to wear that type of uniform. That's a pretty old school.

The school Mom went to is a private school, but all of the Jr. high and high schools have uniforms. In college it's mostly the private colleges that have uniforms. About fifty years ago schools were really strict (i.e. Skirts have to be a so and so length below your knees, shoes couldn't be dressy or stand out, hair couldn't be permed, etc.) Schools have now loosened up, but they are reassessing it and hope to find a balance. They've kept making small allowances for fashion and because of the newer generation of teachers. Skirts were allowed to be a little shorter, freedom of hair, wearing makeup, etc. Each school have their own regulations though, when you enter a school, you agree to their rules so you are totally at fault if you disobey since they are letting you go to their school, they risk their reputation by letting you into their school. I think I all ready mentioned the rigorous studying and testing to get into high schools. 

The bad part about this is that perhaps it's too much freedom, which is why it's being reassessed. You are supposed to talk respectfully to your teachers, using formal language. Students are using informal or bad language, loosing the old, respectful language.

Well Nelly-san, I hope I answered your question satisfactorily. If not leave another inquiry. Thanks.

****

Driving

In Japan you can't get a drivers' license until you're 18 years old. It's practically a requirement to go to driving school, which costs about $1,000 or so. The weird part is is that you can ride a motorcycle from 16.

In Tokyo it is rumored that the light signals are purposely timed unsynchronized, which would explain the major traffic jams, in efforts to reduce the number of people wanting to drive their own cars and instead use the trains, buses, etc.

Trains, subways, and buses are usually on time. Many people depend on them to be so. I've been on the trains when they were both crowded and practically deserted. I've heard that they can be so full that white-gloved conductors will shove people into the trains. Fortunately I have not experienced this, although I have been pressed up against several people. In buses and trains there are a set of gray seats (or another color that is different from the rest) that are reserved for the elderly and handicapped. This means that if they are open you are welcome to sit, but if the bus is crowded and an elderly person comes on board you must relinquish your seat to them. I think this is a great idea.

I saw no signs of graffiti in the buses and trains, or garbage for that matter. Everything is kept clean and I didn't have to worry about gum being under the seat. LOL. 

Well, I think that's all I can think of for this right now. If you guys have anymore questions or comments, I'll be happy to see them.

By the way, after I have a few responses to this latest section I'm going to post it under something else. I'm not sure what, but I'll figure something out. My name will still be LSR_7 and if that doesn't work try LSR-7. For some odd reason it won't let me have an underscore.

Thanks.


	5. A year more for Hitomi

mandy-

another thing about uniforms i read some where once is that in i think Bolveria(some misc. old german country state) they used the salior uniforms for the schools there. and that i beleive a one of Japan's higher ups liked the idea of the complete uniformaty of them that he tok the idea back to japan wiht him. i have to find the book again but i beleive that might be another reason too. just soem help

Thanks for that mandy. Yes, there's the uniformity issue as well. The good part about uniforms is that everybody wears them so there's no fashion issue and everybody is the same.

My mom said that people generally had two uniforms so you could switch them and one can be washed while you're wearing the other one. Another neat thing is that if you wear a hole into the elbow area you can bring it to the school store and they'll replace the sleeve and it'll look like new again. Let's say you got a growth spurt during the second year of junior high and so your skirt is no longer regulation length, the hem is actually folded in so you get the thread pulled out and viola! Your skirt is longer! But that was about 40 years ago, I don't know if the uniforms are fixable like that any more.

Mayori-

Hey^_^ um are you sure   
That scene in the final episode where Hitomi is standing waiting for the train and sees Van takes place one year later?? Cuz if so......why does hitomi look the same?? And why don't her friends know she gave up tarot cards??? (oh i'm so confused)   
Vut I totally agree with the people putting in japanese when writting in english!   
well thats all.   
May

I'm pretty sure it's a year later. The reason being that the year she went to Gaea with Van was her freshman year. At the train station the girls referred to Hitomi as "Hitomi-senpai" which is used only for elder students. Example: Hitomi and Yukari call Amano "Amano-senpai" because he's a senior and their elder. But let's say Yukari is older than Hitomi by a couple months, but they're in the same grade (which they are), Hitomi would NOT call Yukari "Yukari-senpai" since they are the same year students.

In brief: "senpai" is only used from a younger student to an elder student. Therefore Hitomi had to at least be one year senior to the girls at the train station.

Why does Hitomi look the same? Maybe because she wanted to. I still look the same. I've been sporting the same pony tail and bangs for the past *thinking* five years at least. I also haven't grown any taller since…the last four years. I'm not sure if it's been a year, just that it's been at least one school year for Hitomi from her return to the scene of her at the train station.

Her friends probably didn't know that Hitomi gave up tarot cards because they're younger than her and maybe she didn't share what happened to her to others, or at least not those particular girls.

I hope I answered your questions well.

That's fine that you, as well as others, use Japanese in with English, I just hope the grammar is correct. :-P

Anyways, thanks for leaving a message.

Lola P

sounds like you had good train experiences in Japan . . . my friend was squashed in with a group of guys, and she kept getting "bumped", and when she got off, there was, um, something thick n'icky on her skirt . . . makes me shudder!

I'm glad too. LOL. It probably can get pretty unsanitary and *cough* "bumpy" with some of those gross guys. In fact that's been a subject of one skit in a Japanese show similar to Mad TV or SNL. There was this guy who my sister and I always called "Hen na ojisan", since that's his theme song, who was picking his nose. He couldn't rub it off of his fingers so he flicked it off. It landed on one of the standing handles suspended from the ceiling. A man entered the train and grabbed that handle and noticed the booger. Hen na ojisan didn't see this and was yawning. Can you guess what happened next? The guys flicked the booger off and it landed inside Hen na ojisan's mouth! That's really gross, I know. *shudder*

Anyways, thanks for the message.

If anyone wants me to clarify anything, meaning I did a poor job of explaining, just write it in again and be specific. Thanks.


	6. Names

Noriko Hoshino -

Really? one year later? Out of simple curiosity how do you know? Cause well I'm curious. Thanks this is helpful. oh do know what would be a good idea if maybe you posted some japanese names because it is apain in the butt(at least for me) to figure out a japanese name and is it male or female. thanx

I thought I had explained clearly, I guess I failed :-P Sorry about that. It's at least one school year later by the simple fact of the other girls calling her "Hitomi-senpai" since "-senpai" is only used by younger students to elder students and that can only be if Hitomi is no longer a freshman since she was a freshman when she first met Van.

All right, here are some Japanese names.

Female:

Aiko

Akane

Amane

Asako

Aya

Ayame

Ayane

Ayasa

Ayumi

Chiyo (A name that's not popular anymore, often times old ladies around 70 may have that name.)

Eiko

Fumiko

Haru

Hikari

Hikaru (Can also be a male's name.)

Kaori

Kaoru

Kasumi

Keiko

Kiyoko

Kimiko (Note: Names using "-ko" at the end were popular about 30-50 years ago so expect to see a lot of that from middle aged women, but those names, like "Asako" are still used today.)

Kotomi

Mai

Makoto

Mariko

Masako

Mayumi

Megumi (Can possibly be a male's name as well)

Michiko

Miharu

Miho

Miki

Misae

Motoko

Nobuko

Noriko

Nozomi

Sachiko

Sayaka (Note: Most Japanese names have a kanji to go with them, Sayaka does not as it was made up since it sounds nice and a popular name around 10-20 years ago. I have a friend who is 18 years old and that is her name. Although it doesn't have a kanji for it, it is possible to have one since you can make it up.)

Tokio

Toshiko

Yuko

Yoko

Male Names:

Akira (very rarely is it also a female's name)

Aoshi

Goro (Romaji spelling would be "Gorou" but commonly spelled with the "u" dropped since it's implied. A common name.)

Hiroshi

Jun

Junichi

Kazuo

Keiichi

Kenshin (Names starting with "Ken" can just be simply "Ken" as a nick name.)

Ken

Kenji

Kohei

Koushi (Can be nick named "Koukun")

Masahachi

Masahiro (Male names starting with "Masa-" can be given the nick name "Mabo".)

Naoya

Sanosuke

Seiji

Shigeru

Shingo

Shinji

Shinosuke

Soushi (Can be nick named "Soukun")

Taku (Male names starting with "Ta-" can be given the nick name "Takkun")

Takumi

Takuya

Tatsuya

Tarou (A common name in Japan as John is in America, usually the eldest son would hold that name)

Tsuyoshi

Yoshi

Yuhei

Yukio

Yuta 

Yutaro

Yusuke

Zen ("forward")

Surnames:

Amasawa

Harada

Himura

Honda ("book field"? Somewhat common)

Hoshino ("Of the Stars"?)

Ito

Inagaki

Iwamoto

Kitajima ("North island")

Kimura

Katori

Kinoshita ("under tree")

Kusanagi

Kajikawa ("mulberry river" most common reading of that name)

Maeda ("Front/forward field")

Mizuno

Morinaga

Morisato

Nakaii

Ninoyou

Nishi

Saitou

Sakuragi ("Cherry tree")

Satou (Very common surname and usually spelled "Sato", but in Romaji there is a "u".)

Sugimura

Suzuki

Tateno

Tsukishima ("Moon island")

Uchida

Watanabe

Yamada (meaning "Mountain field")

Yamaguchi ("Mountain mouth")

Yamamoto ("Mountain origin"?)


	7. Pronounciation and some Japanese words

Here's the Japanese alphabet (I don't know what you call it) it's the romanized form of hiragana and katakana, which means the written form in English. I'm writing how you pronounce the letters.

The left side will be how it's written romanized and the letters to the right is how you pronounce it.

ah ee (like in "feed") 

u- oo (like in "food")

e- eh (like the "ai" in "air")

o- oh 

ka- kah (like the "cu" in "cut")

ki- key

ku- ku (like "cou-" in "coupon")

ke- keh (like the "Ke-" in "Ken")

ko- co (like "co-" in "coho salmon")

sa- sah (like "su-" in "supper")

shi- shee (like "she" in "She's all That")

su- sue (C'mon! We all like sushi? Right? Anyone?)

se- s*eh (like the "Si-" in "Sigmund")

so- so (like "So, is that her?")

ta- tah (like "tou-" in "tough")

chi- chee (like "chea-" in "cheap")

tsu- tsu (like "tsunami")

te- t*eh (like "ti-" in "tip")

to- toe 

na- nah

ni- nee (like "nea-" in "neat")

nu- new

ne- neh

no- noh

ha-hah

hi- he (like "hea-" in "heat")

fu- this is actually pronounced like "who" with a slight "f" sound

he- heh 

ho- ho (not like "Hohoho, Merry Christmas" where it sort of sounds like there's a "w" at the end. Take off the "w" sound from the end)

ma- ma (like "Mama")

mi- mee 

mu- moo (don't stretch it out)

me- meh

mo- moh (like "mo-" in "mope")

ya- yuh (like "yu-" in "yup")

yu- you

yo- yo

ra- la ("R's" are pronounced lightly and sound like "l's". It's hard for Japanese people to pronounce "r's" so the word "rap" may sound like "lap")

ri- lee

ru- lu (like "Lu-" in "Lucy")

re- le (like in "let")

ro- low

wa- wah (like in "wasp")

n- n (It's like the "n" in "can")

ga- gah

gi- gee (hard "g" not like "jee")

gu- goo

ge- geh

go- go

za- zah

ji- jee

zu- zoo

ze- zeh

zo- zoh

da- dah

de- deh

do- doh

ba- bah (Note: It's hard for Japanese people in general to pronounce "V's" so "b" sounds substitute that. Van can be pronounced as "Ban". The same goes for "th" sounds, they use "s" sounds for those. My mom told me of an incident where she asked for thousand island dressing at a restaurant and she pronounced it "sousand" and for some reason the waitress didn't understand. I mean really, are there any other dressing other than thousand island that sounds like "sousand island"?)

bi- bee

bu- boo

be- beh

bo- boe

Now hopefully you can pronounce things a little better unless you already can.

Ohayogozaimasu- "Good morning" (polite form)

Konnichiwa- "Hello" or "Good afternoon"

Konbanwa- "Good evening"

Oyasuminasai- "Good night" (polite form)

Ittekimasu- "I will go" (usually used when leaving home)

Itterashai- "Go on" (said sort of like an answer to "Ittekimasu" for those who are staying home, etc.)

Tadaima- "I'm home" (It might literally mean "Just now" as in "I came home just now". Used when back home)

Okaerinasai- "Welcome home" (Might literally mean "return home". This is in answer to "Tadaima" from someone that's already home.)

Now, we shall dabble in some *cough* impolite words.

Kisama- "You!" This is a very bad way to say "You!", but it did not always have that bad connotation. It used to be a regular word a long time ago, as my mother explained to me. An example of it being used politely would be that flashback/vision when Goau was talking to Balgus before they saw Varie at the lake.

Shimatta- "Damn it!" Not a very strong curse word in Japan, used like here, could be whispered when you forgot something at home, etc.

Chikkusho- "Blast!" "God damn!"

Okay, now just a few forms of I/me.

Watashi- used by girls and adults, probably a shortened form of "watakushi".

Boku- used by boys, tomboys, guys…

Ware- not really used these days, mostly in poetry or the "olden days" by guys. Folken used it when he talked to Zongi in a flashback.

Watakushi- used generally by higher class, but not necessarily.

Atashi- just another variation of watakushi and watashi.

Ore- generally used by guys.

Misc.

Bokutachi- "us/we" used generally by a guy.

Watashitachi- "us/we" anyone.

Wareware- "us/we"

Anata- "You" polite form, can also be from wife to her husband. Don't use "anata" that much when talking to your elder, use their name. Example: "Okasan wa nani o shiteimasu ka?" ("What will you do, Mother?" It is literally "Mother what will do?")

"Sayaka mo shimasu ka?" ("Sayaka will do it too?" You substitute "anata" with a name to make it more respectful.)

Anta- "You" impolite if said strongly, but you can use it on friends if said softer.

Omae- "You" very impolite

I think I'll take this off and just put it at the ends of the chapters of my story "For Want of a Nail" that way it is more suited as sort of an author's notes and I won't be violating ff.net's rules. So I'll take it off in maybe a week or so and put it in my fanfic, if I have time that is.


End file.
